In a punch press that includes plural dies, when supplying a plate-shaped work above the dies by conveying it along a path line, a back surface of the work may contact with upper end surfaces of the dies and be subject to be damaged. A Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a punch press that can prevent this issue. In this punch press, upper end surfaces of the dies are preliminarily set below the path line of the work, and only a die requisite for punching is lifted up to the path line by a die elevating mechanism. At this time, the die that has been lifted up to the path line by the die elevating mechanism is supported by a spacer that is inserted into a lower portion of the die.
In addition, a Patent Document 2 listed below discloses a punch press that prevents damages of a work due to contacts with dies when conveying the work along upper positions of lower turrets. In this punch press, a flat-plate-shaped work support cover (a cover plate) is provided above the lower turrets. At punching positions on the cover plate, through-holes into which the dies can enter are provided. In addition, with the through-holes, shutters that can open/close the holes are provided. The contacts between the work and the dies upon conveying can be prevented by closing the through-holes with the shutters, so that damages of the work can be avoided. In addition, workings to the work can become workable by opening the shutters.